


In Defense of a Prat

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur was having a hard time with his new world.





	In Defense of a Prat

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- culture shock

The littlest things set Arthur off. Adverts on the tv, the ringtone in Merlin’s phone, coffee brewing, the taste of an Indian curry. Never mind the constant rumble of trucks passing by or jets overhead.

Merlin could always tell when it became too much. Arthur would sit huddled in a corner, using a rough stone he’d picked up by the side of the road and then sharpening every knife in the drawer. Snick, snick, snick.

Trying not to upset him more, Merlin would always next to him, thigh to thigh, silent. And wait for Arthur to come back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
